Drag Queen Survivor Season 2
Before: Drag Queen Survivor 1 Next: Drag Queen Survivor Season 3 Sims4-variety-reality-shows Wiki Drag Queen Survivor Season 2 '''is the second season of ''Drag Queen Survivor. ''Also second overall reality show series. Made by SuperScout44. Development The 12 contestants are divided into 2 squads: Henny Squad, and Shady Squad. The '''Original Henny Squad '''consists of: Lady Lou, Bianca The Queen, Deeya Major, Audre Naline, The Farrah Express, Jing-A-Ling. The '''Original Shady Squad '''consists of: Krystalite, Sour Lemon, Jade O'Nina, Sequoiaposa, Maiden China, Serena Cha Cha. As the season went on, the contestants were randomized into each tribe every episode. (except Ep 2) Episode 6 was the last of the 2 tribes. As of Episode 7 it started the merged tribe twist. '''Drag Queen Contestants: Deeya Major Lady Lou Audre Naline Sour Lemon Maiden China Krystalite The Farrah Express Serena Cha Cha Sequoiaposa Jing-A-Ling Jade O'Nina Bianca The Queen Main Alliances Jing-A-Posa Major Adrenaline Maiden-Ling Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality is a title given to a queen each season in the Finale. The Queens vote for the queen who stays true to herself, the kindest, and most helpful ones on their respective seasons. All-Stars Seasons do not crown a 'Miss Congeniality as' none of the competing queens are new, and many Congeniality Winners compete on All-Stars. Miss Congeniality for Drag Queen Survivor Season 2 is: Krystalite! Contestant Progress Every Episode, the 2 tribes compete for immunity. If the tribe wins immunity, they do not go to Tribal Council. If a tribe loses, they will go to Tribal Council. Episodes 1, 5, and 7 had Immunity Challenges that only the loosing team competed in. Whoever wins gets immunity for that episode. (The Farrah Express, Sequoiaposa, and Deeya Major all won immunity in an episode) RED = ELIMINATION CYAN = HENNY SQUAD PINK = SHADY SQUAD #a5b3ec (IRIDESCENT) = WON CHALLENGE ROYAL BLUE = IMMUNITY FOR THAT EPISODE LIME = MERGED TRIBES ORCHID = RISK (LIP SYNC AGAINST EACH OTHER IN MERGED TRIBES) SILVER = RUNNER UP GOLD = WINNER Note: Episode 3 had a tie between Deeya Major, and Maiden China (both same # of votes) so, they played rock, paper, scissors. Deeya won and Maiden China had to Lip Sync. Episode 6 had a tie between Bianca The Queen, and Jade O'Nina (both same # of votes) so, they played rock, paper, scissors. Bianca won and Jade O'Nina had to Lip Sync. Episode 7 was the only episode where nobody went home, and both Contestants won Lip Sync Challenge. It was KRYSTALITE V. SEQUOIAPOSA. Lip Syncs Twists In every season of Drag Queen Survivor, there will be new twists! '''Tribe Switch: '''Tribe Switch happened every episode except in Ep 2. The Contestants would get randomized into each tribe. This happened from Episodes 1,3-6. '''Merged Tribes: '''Merged Tribes were introduced in Episode 7 where all the remaining contestants would be in 1 tribe. Then instead of Tribe reward, it is individual reward. '''No Mini Reward Challenges: '''At the beginning of the episode there will be no mini reward challenges that help one tribe. '''Kardashian The Musical: '''In Ep. 2, The Musical Twist was added. All the normal survivor things are gone until the performance is over. Each Contestant would be given a character to play in Kardashian The Musical. The Contestants would create an outfit, memorize their lines/songs, work with other contestants, and learn the choreography. Their performance will be graded on: Lip Syncing skill, memorization of choreography and lines, the impersonation of the character, and how accurate their outfit is. Here is the list below of who played who. Serena Cha Cha, and Jing-A-Ling had the Lowest scores. Jade O'Nina, and Audre Naline had the Highest scores. The rest are safe. Serena Cha Cha, and Jing-A-Ling had to Lip Sync for their life! '''Lip Sync For Your Life!: '''This was introduced in Episode 1 where the loosing tribe that goes to Tribal Council vote and the Contestants with the most votes will Lip Sync For Your Life! (2 Contestants) They Lip Sync to a song and all the other Contestants decide who is eliminated. They are judged based off the Lip Sync For Your Life Format. When in the Merged Tribes, everyone goes to Tribal Council and everyone is at risk of Lip Syncing except if they have Immunity. The Judging will be the same. '''Immunity Challenges: '''These are mini challenges that help one Contestant get Immunity for the Episode. These challenges happen throughout the season (and tribe switch), and only the loosing tribe do these challenges. If in Merge Tribe "season" then everyone participates. In the whole Season, there are only 3 of these challenges. # The Runway Challenge: The Contestants walked down the runway with the theme of: Summer. Whoever has the Best Summer Outfit, wins Immunity. # The Swimming Challenge: The Contestants are put in a Lake and whoever is the last Contestant to get out of it wins Immunity. # The Black Jack Challenge: The Contestants go head to head with each other (in a bracket style) and compete to be the overall winner of Black Jack game. Trivia * Jade O'Nina is the first African American to win a season * This is the first season that Contestants are in a musical * Krystalite is the second contestant to receive the ''Miss Congeniality ''title * Krystalite is the first White contestant to receive the ''Miss Congeniality ''title Category:Season